


"I think you're my soulmate."

by Texeoghea



Series: Prompt Fics, May-June 2019 [2]
Category: Hitman (Comics), The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Tommy was incredibly, irresponsibly, and stupidly in love. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.





	"I think you're my soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgenderAnarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/gifts).



> Fill for the prompt "I think you're my soulmate", once again requested by Shade! Enjoy!!

_I think you might be my soulmate,_ Tommy thought, staring at the red-haired man in front of him. He was busy laughing uproariously at a stupid joke Tommy had made, and it made him feel like the Comedy King. His face was flushing as he grew out of breath, wheezing and giggling. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh as well, even though he didn’t even think his joke was that funny. Jason’s blush made the freckles that coated his face pop, and made his green eyes look like little pools of moss. Moss didn’t grow in pools, but it was the best analogy Tommy had. He was so, so beautiful, and Tommy was at a loss for words whenever he got the chance to get a good look at him. The thought that ran through his head made his heart wrench painfully in his chest, and he was glad that Jason (probably) didn’t have telepathy like he did. Whenever their hands touched, or Jason smiled at him, or _kissed him_ , for heaven’s sake, Tommy was almost electrocuted by his nerves. He felt like a teenager again, and it was decidedly embarrassing and the total worst. Jason took a deep breath, releasing it in an airy giggle. “I love you,” He sighed happily. Tommy could have died then and there. “I… I love you too,” He said, heart fluttering like a bird. This was the worst, it was official. He’d rather drop dead than deal with this any longer. _I think you’re my soulmate,_ he thought again. Jason pulled Tommy into a kiss, lighting him up like a gas fire and laughing against his lips. _Oh, Lord help me._


End file.
